villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peacock Shiva
Peacock Shiva is a minor antagonist of the manga and anime series Saint Seiya. Is the Silver Saint constellation of Pavo, and along with fellow battle Lotus Agora, it is a disciple of the powerful Gold Saint Virgo Shaka. It 'a unique character of the anime, appearing in two episodes filler. Its name comes from the Indian deity Shiva. The Character Despite being a Saint in the service of Athena, Shiva is shown a ruthless warrior, unfair and ruthless, qualities that Phoenix Ikki, fighting against him, against his will recognize. It is devoid of any conscience and governed by the certainty of being right, despite his actions clearly demonstrate the opposite. When apparently kills the little Elena, an inhabitant of the island of rest, Shiva is justified by saying that with his gesture has avoided the child a life of suffering due to the loss of her late grandfather, killed by soldiers of the Great Temple. Shiva does nothing but enhance the skill and the teachings of his master Shaka, who is very devoted and affectionate. By working out of Virgo Gold Saint, Shiva is immune to fear, including Phoenix Genmaken. History Not much is known of the past of this warrior. Probably born in India, in an unspecified time became a disciple of Virgo Shaka, who submits it to a hard training whose purpose is to be immune to fear. Shiva, along with fellow anti Lotus Agora, becomes Silver Saint and, on behalf of the Pope Ares (Gemini Saga in disguise), was commissioned to kill Phoenix Ikki rest of the Kanon Island, just as are ongoing battles the Bronze Saints and the Gold Saints Twelve Houses. Shiva and Agora arrive on the island under the command of a group of soldiers. These attack a nearby village with the goal of rescuing Ikki uncovered. Only after the victory of Iki on the soldiers the two Silver Saints descend on the battlefield. Initially Shiva to attack Ikki, while Agora is about meditating. Shiva strikes Ikki repeatedly taking advantage of the paralysis of the Bronze Saints, due to the influence of the cosmos of Shaka, who receives from the sixth house of prayer Agora and managed a block Ikki. The Saint of the Phoenix did not give up and continue the struggle, especially to avenge the apparent death of a child killed by the same place of Shiva, After a hard fight, however, the block made by Shaka is interrupted by Athena and Agora and Shiva are so defeated by Ikki with Hoyoku Tensho. Before leaving the site of the battle, Ikki observes the bodies of his opponents and, while not regretting their death, hoping that Athena forgive them, although the two were both authors of many evils and sufferings. Powers * Senju Shin On Ken: Shiva hits the opponent in the whole body with hundreds of punches thrown repeatedly at high speed; before launching the technique behind the peacock appears in place of the wheel of the peacock. * Shiva and Agora are able to carry out an attack conbinato, which is to create with their cosmos a spiral of light to imprison opponents. The attack will prove ineffective on Ikki, who manages to get rid of it quite easily. The Cloth of Shiva is a Silver Cloth, albeit covering a percentage of body very low, leaving uncovered the legs, hips and chest. The armor is completely green, but with some decoration purple. The armor of Shiva has three tails feathers metal such as Phoenix Ikki. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Saint Seiya Villains